The Cat's new Groove
by Carly-AKA-Cmara
Summary: Carly aka Cmara was a selfish emperess and fires Chase Young, her adviser. But that changes when she turns into a cat and gets help from Erinbubble92 and Alyssalioness94. Can Erin and Alyssa get the potion to return Cmara to normal?
1. Chapter 1

(Here we are, my "Emperor's New Groove" parody! Please enjoy.)

At first, we see a black background. And then some captions read…

"_Long ago, somewhere deep in the jungle…_"

It fades out to now show a gloomy misty jungle with a gray setting. It zooms in slowly upon a female ginger-brown furred cat, sitting on a rock, looking down sadly. The strange things about the cat was that she had glasses, wore a long-sleeved red shirt with white lines on both wrists, blue jeans, and red sneakers. And her hair, which reached down to her waist, was tied into a ponytail.

Just then, thunder clashes, startling the cat. "Ahh!" she yelped as rain poured down. She then begins to weep.

"_Oh, would you look at that?" _a voice narrated. _"Pretty pathetic, ain't it? Well, you might not believe it, fellow readers, but that cat you're looking at right now was once a human being. Not just any human being, the kid was an emperess. A rich powerful ball of charisma." _The cat walked over to a large leaf and sat underneath it. But then water from the leaf splashed onto her. _"All right! So this is her story. Well, more like MY story. That's right, guys. I'M that cat. The name is Carly, aka Emperess Cmara. I was like the world_'s_ nicest girl and they ruin my life for no reason. Oh, that's hard to believe? Well, why don't we just go back… you know, before I was a cat?"_ Carly then walked back to the same rock where she was before and lay down, facing away from the readers. _"And then this would make total sense."_

The scene then changes and shows Carly as a small (human) baby wearing a small crown and playing with a Cartman doll. (A.N: What? I'm a big fan of "South Park".) 

"_Okay, that was a little too far back." _Carly says overheard. _"Aw! Will you look at wittle me? I look so cute as an infant." _The doll then snapped into two parts, and Baby Carly whines loudly. She stops as a bunch of hands show up, holding the same type of Cartman doll. Baby Carly giggled as she claps. "_Okay, alright! Can we please move on now?"_

**Cmara's Productions Presents:**

The scene now shows a 15-year-old girl facing from the readers. She is combing her ginger-brown hair with silver comb, which resembled a cat's head on the end. The girl throws it behind her without looking as the comb lands in a golden bucket.

"The Cat's new Groove"

The girl then throws her golden tiara in the air as she cracks her knuckles, whips her hair in a ponytail, and places on her glasses. She points her index finger in the air as the tiara lands perfectly on her head. It then zooms in closer as the girl turns around to reveal she had brown eyes with hints of green, a shiny red spaghetti-strapped top, red velvet skirt, a silver belt with a golden belt shaped like a cat's face, red slippers, a long white cape held by a silver gem, two white beaded necklaces, silver hoop earrings, golden fingerless gloves that reached her elbows, and loose ginger-brown hair bangs that hung in front of her face.

"… Oh yeah." She smirked.

There are despots and dictators Political manipulators

Brian Griffin, a white dog, rolls out a long red carpet as Lilo throws flowers while Carly enters.

There are blue bloods With the intellects of fleas

A bunch of workers quickly build an entrance with rubies and diamonds for Carly, who walks by without any notice.

There are kings and catty tyrants

Carly clicks her tongue and Hercules comes in holding a golden chair, which Carly sat in and Hercules raced up long, long, _LONG_ stairs.

Who are lacking in refinements

**They'd be better suited swinging from the trees**

Hercules sets Carly down in her real large throne with a large cushion. Hercules then leaves and hands show up holding a red ribbon, which Carly cuts with a somewhat bored look.

She was born and raised to rule

**No one has ever been this cool**

Next, three sets of hands hold up babies. Carly rolls her eyes and takes out a stamp that looked a pair of lips, stamping it on the babies' foreheads.

In a thousand years of aristocracy

Carly then hits a bottle against a ship as it moves off screen. She then pushes her bangs out of her face, sweating from being 'overworked'. A man, Peter Griffin, wipes her forehead off with a cloth. Then, Lois Griffin fans her with a little sheet, cooling Carly off.

An enigma and a mystery

**In Mesoamerican history**

Mario dumps a cup of water into Carly's mouth. Homer Simpson holds out a bowl for her to spit in, but Carly spits in his face instead, much to his annoyance and to her humored entertainment.

The quintessence of perfection

**That is she**

Carly smiles and relaxes in her throne.

"_Okay, see? That's the real me."_ Carly narrates as the scene switches to the cat in the rain. _"Not this." _Switches back to human Carly. _"This."_ The cat. _"Not this."_ The human. _"Winner." _The cat. _"Loser."_ The scene then switches to a golden palace with huge rows of guards.

"There, you guys see that palace? Everyone in it lives under my commend. Check this out."

Inside, Carly clicks her tongue and Squidward ties a napkin around her neck. "Butler." Clicks her tongue again. "Chef." A chef named Jon Arbuckle comes in with three tables that have people on them, cooking meals. Carly smirks, looks at us readers, and clicks her tongue as she said, "Theme song guy."

Then, the theme song person, SpongeBob, pops out from atop the cake. "Oh yeah!" he shouted.

SpongeBob: **She's the sovereign lord of the nations. She's the hippest cat in creation**

**She's the alpha, the omega, A to Z**

Carly clicks her tongue again and a bunch of servants with forks and plates stand in a row. They start to feedCarly while she opens her mouth.

And this perfect world will spin Around her every little whim

'**Cause this perfect world**

**Begins and ends with…**

"Me!" Carly smirks pointing at herself.

SpongeBob: **What's her name?**

Carly then enters through a doorway, knocking two guards aside.

Chorus: **Cmara…**

Carly then makes some dancing twists of her own.

That's her name

Chorus: **Cmara…**

SpongeBob: **She's the queen of the world**

Chorus: **Cmara…**

SpongeBob: **Is she hip or what**

Chorus: **Cmara…**

Carly slides backwards until she bumped into a cyborg wizard, Wormtail96. The music then ceases.

"What the… Doh! Dude, you threw off my groove!" Carly whined at Wormtail, and turns around, pouting.

One of the guards, Bowser, picks Wormtail. "Sorry, man but you _did _throw off the emperess' groove."

Wormtail was then tossed out the window as he cried, _"SOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRY!"_

"As you were saying…?" Carly asked SpongeBob, who yelped and started singing again.

SpongeBob: **What's her name**

**Cmaraaa…**

As he hits high note, a curtain raises to reveal guards dancing 'River Dance' style as Carly dances her own way.

Is she hip or what Don't you know she's the queen of the world?

Chorus: **Whoa, yeah**

Carly hops off the stage and runs along a line of servants as they bow to her. Afterwards, she kicks a door open as she ends the song.

"Ha! Boom, my baby!" Carly yelled.

(There, how was that? Not bad for a start, huh? Anyway, please read and review!)


	2. Chapter 2

(My second chapter to my "Emperor's new Groove"

(My second chapter to my "Emperor's new Groove". I hope you like it.)

Carly's entrance had startled a gray humanoid rabbit named Mr. Herriman, who was the person that chose Carly's future husband, and so far… no luck.

"My word!" Mr. Herriman yelped. Seeing Carly, he bowed. "Ah, there you are, Miss Cmara. It is time for you to pick a groom."

"Alright then." Carly said, looking at her choices. The men are Robin, Ron Stoppable, Tucker, Spud, Odd, and Chris Griffin. "Trot out the hotties. Now let's take a look see… Hate your hair. Not gonna happen. Yikes. Yikes, yikes, and… let me guess. You're that newspaper boy from last weekend."

Carly rolls her eyes. These choices were worse every time. "Is this _really _the best you can do, Mr. H?"

"Well, yes… I-I mean no! B-But perhaps…"

'What's this guy babbling about? He's like that thing that never shuts up.' Carly thought in annoyance while Mr. Herriman spoke.

"_Anyway, I suppose you're still wondering about that cat in the opening, right?" _Carly's voice narrates. _"Well, let me show you first the people who were responsible for ruining my life in the first place."_

Outside the palace, two girls were walking up the stairs.

The first girl had strawberry blonde hair, which was tied in a ponytail by a pink heart bobble. She had black glasses, blue-grayish eyes, wore a black Montana t-shirt with a pink heart, two guitars forming an 'X', pink emblem that read "Girls rock", blue jean shorts, and black shoes with blue laces.

The second girl had golden blonde hair. She had blue-greenish eyes, golden hoop earrings, blue bandana on her head, white short-sleeved unzipped hoodie with blue/pink/brown lines that formed flowers on the back, "Candies" written on the front of a pink halter top, blue shorts, and gray flip-flops.

They both stared at the palace in awe.

"First off, those two are known as Erinbubble92 and Alyssalioness94. Erin and Alyssa for short." Carly said overhead.

Erin pulls out a sheet of paper and taps a guard, Bender. "Uh, excuse me, sir? My friend and I are here to see Emperess Cmara. You see, we got these summons…"

"Inside, up the stairs and to the right. Just follow the signs." Bender interrupted pointing at the palace.

"Uh, great… Thanks a lot." Alyssa replied as she and Erin left. They walked inside, looking around most of the palace.

"_Yeah, and don't get fooled by the peasant girly looks." _Carly also said. (A.N: No offence to you, Erin and Alyssa.)

Just then, a shoe fell on Alyssa's head. "Ow!" she groaned. Erin picked it up as a hand tapped their shoulders.

"Pardon me, girls. But if I can have that back?" Wormtail asked as Erin gave him back the shoe. "Thanks."

"Welcome." Erin said as they continued to walk. Erin and Alyssa stopped as they realized that Wormtail was stuck in a broken curtain. "Hey! Are you okay? Here, why don't we…"

"Aw man. Thank you both." Wormtail said as Alyssa handed him back his staff, asking, "How'd you get up there?"

"I… I kind of threw off the emperess' groove."

"Her what?" they asked.

"It's her groove, that rhythm she lives in life, it's her pattern of behavior. I threw it off and then, she had thrown out the window!" Wormtail explained, somewhat panicking.

Erin gasped. "Really? Because we are suppose to see…"

"Just don't throw off her groove!" Wormtail cried, grabbing the girls by the collars. "Beware the groove…" Wormtail warned as he walked off.

"Hey. Are you gonna be okay?" Erin asked.

"_Groooooove…" _Wormtail spoke in a haunting voice and then left.

"_See what I'm talking about?" _Carly narrated again. Erin and Alyssa just looked at each other, shrugged, and resumed walking up to the palace. _"Those girls aren't anything but bad trouble. But if you think they're bad, these girls are nothing compared to what's coming up next."_

Inside the throne room, it shows a man sitting in a throne. He had messy long black hair, yellow dragon-like eyes, and wore a Heylin type of suit. Standing next to him is a teenage gothic boy with red hair, red eyes, yellow goggles with swirls, a long black jacket, black pants, and black/gold boots.

"So why have you come here?" the man asked.

The peasant, Edd (Double D) spoke, "Well, your highness, I-I mean… your grace…"

"_Okay, gang. Check out this piece of work." _Carly narrates. _"This here is Chase Young, the emperess' adviser… living proof that dinosaurs once roamed the Earth, I guess." _We then see the boy. _"Also, let's not forget Chase's right-hand man. Mostly every year, he hires a new one. This year's model is Jack Spicer, Jack for short, the gothic genius… or so he says…"_

A fly then buzzes around Chase and Jack tries to catch it. "Hold on there. I've got it, Chase." The fly lands on his forehead. The fly quickly escaped, as Jack was about to smack it, only to knock himself out. "Ouch!"

"_Yep. That's old Jack." _Carly narrates. _"Now lately, I've been hearing rumors of Chase trying to run the country behind my back. And I'm thinking… that just needs to stop."_

Chase however was getting bored of hearing Edd's pleas as he said, "It's no concern of mine whether your family has… remind me, what was it?"

"Uh… food." Edd said.

"Heh, you should've thought about before becoming peasants!" Chase snapped. "We're through here, take him away. Next!"

"But-" Edd started, but two guards grab him. "Oh, okay." As Edd was dragged away, Chase groaned as he pinched his own face.

"The nerve of those guys, huh?"

"You're telling me…" Chase said before he suddenly recognized that voice. Turning around, he yelped to see Carly standing there. (A.N: you guys don't think Chase is getting OOC, do you?)

"Hi there."

"Oh, your highness." Chase said nervously as he got out of the throne and dusted it off.

"Hey, you were doing that thing again." Carly said.

"Doing… Doing what? What do you mean?"

"Doing my job." Carly replied, annoyed. "_I'm _the emperess and you're the emperess' _adviser._ Do I need to keep reminding you?"

"But, your highness, I was just dealing with those meaningless…" as Chase spoke, Carly was more focused on the features of his face.

'Man…' Carly thought. 'Check out those eye bloodvessles. This guy never sleeps, does he?' She then noticed something green in his teeth. 'What the-?! I don't even _wanna _know what _that _is.'

"Not a bad idea, Chase. What do you think, Cmara?" Jack asked, nudging Carly's shoulder.

Carly then swatted her hands at him karate style. "Whoa! No touchy! No touchy. No touch."

"Excuse me, your highness?" a servant, Frankie Foster cut in. "There are two girls here who need to see you."

"That's great, Frankie. Have Eduardo send them in, will you?" Carly asked Frankie. Turning to Chase, she added, "Oh, BTW, you're fired."

"Fired?" Chase exclaimed in shock. "What ever do you mean fired?"

"What other way is there to say this?" Carly said as Dash Parr wrote down her sayings. "You're being let go, your department's being downsized, and you're part of an outplacement. We're going in a different direction, not picking up your option. Take your pick, I have more than where they came from."

Dash hands Chase the pink slip, but Chase was still in shock. "Well… but you… Oh, your royal highness, I have been nothing but loyal for… for many, many years…"

"Hey, everyone hits their stride… you just missed yours 15 years ago." Chase just growled at that. "So… Who's in my chair?"

"Oh, I know! I know!" Jack replied, "Chase is. Chase is in your chair, right?"

"What a good boy, Jack." Carly smiled. She then took out a small chocolate coin. "Here, boy. Get the snack, get the snack." Carly then tossed the coin over Jack, who tried to get it like a dog would.

"Got it!" Jack said, suddenly falling off the edge.

"Alright, you heard the lady. Uppity, uppity, up." Carly told Chase.

"I'm okay! Really, I'm fine!" Jack called off screen.

Chase walked off angrily, muttering who-knows-what under his breath. Carly sits in her throne, settled and ready. "Okay. Show them in, Ed."

Erin and Alyssa entered through the large doors. "Afternoon, your grace. We just got these summons and…"

"Hey, it's my two main village women!" Carly interrupted.

"Um, I'm Erin and she's Alyssa." Erin said. "Anyway, about these summons…"

"Right, Erin and Alyssa. That's right, you're just the girls I needed to see."

"Are we?" Alyssa asked, confused. Whatever her highness wanted, it must be pretty big.

"Well, rumors are on the street that you guys can help with my problem." Carly explained, sliding down a rope to face Erin and Alyssa's height. "You can fix my problem, right?"

"Sure. We'll do whatever we can to help." Alyssa said.

"That's cool, that's all I need to hear." Carly said, leading Erin and Alyssa into another room. "Are you both aware of how important the village is to our empire?"

"Well, we do grow all our best crops that you use at the palace." Erin said. "And we also herd most of the wild cats that you…" Erin paused as Carly pulls a sheet off of a table to reveal a model of Erin and Alyssa's home village.

"Is… that our town?" Alyssa asked, amazed.

"Yep. That's a pretty cute set-up you got there on that hill." Carly smirked.

"Yeah." Erin said, "Our families had been living there for six generations."

"Yeah." Carly said, half interested. "So tell me, where do you prefer to get the most sunlight?"

"Oh, I'd say somewhere on the side of those trees." Erin said, pointing to let Carly see the right side. "When the sun hits that ridge just right… these hills sing."

"Cool… well then, that solves it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Dilemma solved." Carly said. "Thanks for dropping by."

"That's it?" Alyssa asked, "That's all you wanted us for?"

"Yep, I just needed an insider's opinion before picking this spot for my pool."

Erin and Alyssa looked at each other, confused and concerned. "Uh… your pool?"

Carly then placed a giant palace model on top of the hill. "Oh yeah! Welcome to Cmaratopia, my ultimate summer getaway! Complete with waterslide."

"What?" Erin and Alyssa asked.

"Isn't this great? It's my birthday gift to me! I'm so happy."

"But… I don't understand. How can this even happen?" Erin asked. She and Alyssa didn't like where this was going.

"Well, let me make it more stable. At my birthday celebration tomorrow, I give the word and your town will be destroyed to make way… for this." Carly pressed a button and sparks fly out of the model as Carly hums the carnival theme. Erin fixes the house model until Carly tossed it off screen where it broke. "So, if I were you guys, I'd think about picking up change-of-address forms on the way back."

"But wait. Where will _we _live?" Erin asked. She and Alyssa both had families and this had happened so sudden.

"Hmm… Don't know, don't care." Carly replied. "Does that help?"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Erin snapped angrily. "You can't go and-"

Two other guards block Erin and Alyssa with their swords. Carly grabbed both Erin and Alyssa by the collars.

"When I give the word tomorrow, your little town-thingy will be… _bye-bye."_ Carly said sternly. "Bye-bye!"

"Wait, no! You can't!" Alyssa cried as the guards took her and Erin away.

"Boo-hoo." Carly mocked as she left in the opposite direction. _"Oh yeah, everything was going my way now."_

A hammer smashes a model of Carly's head. _"Or… at least I thought so."_

The hammer slam had come from Chase himself, who was still furious with what happened earlier.

"She can't get rid of me so easily." Chase muttered as Jack set up another bust of Carly. "Who does that little freak think she is? Doesn't she- more to the left." Jack moved it to the left and Chase smashed it. "Have any idea who she was dealing with? How could she do this? Why, I've practically raised the girl."

"Gee, and you thought she'd turn out better." Jack put in.

"Yeah. Good point." Chase agreed.

"Well, at least you're taking out the anger on these instead of the real Cmara, huh?" Jack asked.

Chase gasped upon realization and grabbed Jack. "That's it, Jack! That's it! I'll get rid of Cmara."

"Uh… the real Cmara?" Jack asked dumbly. Chase glared at him.

"Yes, I meant the real Cmara!" Chase pushed Jack. "Don't you see? This is perfect! With her not in the way and no one to rule the throne, I can take over and rule the whole empire. It's brilliant!"

"But how does it work if you're fired and stuff?" Jack asked.

"The only ones who know are the three of us…" Chase said, showing his fingers. "Soon to be the two of us!"

"Does that mean I'm one of those two?" Jack said.

"To the secret lab!" Chase shouted out.

(Well, well. Chase is planning something and it isn't good.

Jack: Read and review please!

Me: (Pushes Jack) Do you mind? That's my line! Please read and review.

Jack: Owie.)


End file.
